Trust No Glass
by The Amuck Girls
Summary: Trouble brews when two new students enter the Mass. Academy against their will
1. What Country Friends Is This

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Amuckgirl1:Do we own anything

Amuckgirl2: No we're poor

Amuckgirl1: Property of Marvel, but if you want to sue you can have my '91 Pontiac

Amuckgirl2: I have some college loans that I would happily give them

Amuck girl1: we also know that Jono is really psi talking, but we are too lazy to do anything special, we're college students.

Amuckgirl 2: We have papers to write and boyfriends to ignore

Things you should know for this story:

  1. Thoughts are in italics
  2. Other languages will be used, see foot notes for translation
  3. All feed back is welcome, come on now don't be shy
  4. This story takes place when there are normal students attending 
  5. Ev is alive (alive I tell you, alive)

****

Trust No Glass

****

Chapter 1 What Country, Friend, is this?

Jono and Angelo strolled around the main gate of the Massachusetts Academy the week before Halloween. It was starting to get cold, but Angelo desperately needed a cigarette.

"You know I used to smoke those" Jono said.

"Yes, but you blew off your face, and now your paying for it" Angelo replied smugly. Before Jono could reply with his trademark sarcastic comments a black stretch limo pulled through the gates. Angelo turned to Jono and raised his eyebrows.

"Money or students?"

"Maybe both?"

Up at the main house, Emma Frost, head mistress and all around cranky school marm, was pacing at the door, waiting for the ever-tardy Sean Cassidy.

__

"Let's try not to ruin this bunch. Where is that man, can he ever arrive when he is supposed to"

The limo pulled to a stop right in front of Emma, as Sean raced in from the Danger Grotto. 

"What took you?" she asked with a cold chill.

"Leech fell out of the tree house again." Sean replied. Just then, their conversation stopped as the driver opened the door to the limo. Out stepped a tall, dark man, with promenade Egyptian features, followed by a petite women suaved in mauve silk. Another man with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a black suit followed the couple. The second man who Emma and Sean both knew to be Michael Breniann, walked up to them. 

"Ms. Frost, Mr. Cassidy, a pleasure to meet you" Mr. Breniann said, as he shook their hands, in a definite military fashion. "Let me introduce my oldest colleague and dearest friend, Ambassador Falak Horus and his wife Julia." The ambassador walked up to Emma kissing her hand, while giving Sean a firm grip. His wife simply smiled and nodded, but remained quite.

"This school looks very impressive, I do hope it works for our girls" The ambassador said.

"I'm sure we will meet all of their needs" Emma replied confidently.

"And we do we get the pleasure of meeting your lovely daughters" Sean asked.

"Mr. Cassidy, I'm not sure how much of a pleasure it will be, this decision was not exactly mutual." Mr. Breenain replied. He turned to the limo. "Micah" he snapped as if he was talking to an impudent recruit. Then Mrs. Horus walked up to the car and partially leaned in.

"Mika darling, please do come out." As all this was happening, Jono and Angelo had discreetly crept into the area and were now in earshot of everything that was going on. They saw as a pair of black boots came out of the limo that was followed by the body of a black haird girl. The girl was followed by a full-length leather trench coat, as a second dark haird girl exited the car. The girls took in their surroundings with disdain. The scanned the surrounding area then focused on Emma and Sean, their gaze then shifting to Angelo and Jono who were off to the side. The simply looked at each other as they each placed sunglasses over their eyes. The shorter of the two fished in her pocket and extracted a cigarette, while the other girl offered her a light. After she took a drag of the cigarette, the girls finally acknowledged the adults standing in front of them. 

Jono and Angelo stood with mouths wide open as they stared as the new students. The taller one stood several inches taller than her companion, with a slender athletic figure and dark Irish looks. The calf length hooded black coat and underlying red skirt covered her pale skin. Her black hair fell in slight waves just below the shoulder, and the few seconds before the sunglasses had been placed on her eyes, Jono had seen intense green eyes. She wore a small silver cross at the base of her neck. She stood with the rigid stance of a soldier, taking in all that was around her. No emotion was present on her face; she simply stared at her father.

Her companion stood much shorter than she at about five foot wearing heels did. She had a caramel complexion and black hair that was wound up on her head in a complex braid with golden barrettes keeping the whips from her round face. Barely noticeable on her ears, were two flesh colored devices that obviously hearing implements. She had a willowy figure of a ballet dancer but with more curves than one would think for a small girl. She was dressed in a long black silk skirt that was just panels of fabric falling in streamers down to her ankles and her feet were encased in black heels with an ankle strap. Angelo and been staring at her since she had steeped out of the limo and had noticed that her eyes where a golden color and when she blew out the smoke from her cigarette he noted that her tongue had a silver barbell going through it. As she flipped it away, he noticed an elaborate dragon ring, curled her finger. Her face radiated pure annoyance at the situation she was currently in. 

__

"Ciò è la giustificazione più triste per una prigione che mai ho visto" (1) the taller girl said with disdain.

"Non durerà, guardare che cosa hanno per la prigione custodiscono"(2) her friend said with the same tone, while glaring at Sean and Emma.

"Girls, please watch your tongues." Mrs. Horus said exasperated. "Please forgive them, the decision to bring them here was difficult." Sean smiled indulgently, while Emma simply nodded. "Ms. Frost, Mr. Cassidy, may I present my daughter Mika Ra Horus." She said while gesturing towards the smaller of the two girls.

"And this is my daughter Micah" Mr. Brenainn said with a deep tone.

"Well girls, welcome to the Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters" Emma said, with a polite smile. "I'm sure once you have adjusted, you will fit in quite nicely here." Sea added in hopefully.

"Na koy pes? Delovay muzhik bezmyla vzhopu lest' et tselovat'v zhopu" (3) Micah growled in angry Russian. While the adults looked on her blankly, Mika began to laugh slightly. 

"Micah Ardere Brenainn, you shall behave at this place and respect your teachers. I do not want a repeat of your last incidents," her father shouted sharply. At this Angelo and Jono quickly became interested in their new classmates, while Emma and Sean shot each other troubled glances. Mr. Horus whispered something to Mika in Egyptian, which seemed to have no effect on the girl's mood.

Emma clasped her hands in a distracting effort, "Let go inside shall we?"

__
    1. This is the saddest excuse for a prison that I have ever seen (Italian)
    2. It won't last long, Look at what they have for prison guards (Italian)
    3. What ever for. This man is very serious in brown nosing and kissing people's ass (Russian)


	2. Walls Not A Prison Make Nor Iron Bars a ...

Disclaimer:

Amuckgirl1:Do we own anything

Amuckgirl2: No we're poor

Amuckgirl1: Property of Marvel, but if you want to sue you can have my '91 Pontiac

Amuckgirl2: I have some college loans that I would happily give them

Amuck girl1: we also know that Jono is really psi talking, but we are too lazy to do anything special, we're college students.

Amuckgirl 2: We have papers to write and boyfriends to ignore

****

Trust No Glass

Chapter 2 Walls Do Not A Prison Make, Nor Iron Bars A Cage

Micah stared out the window of the spacious office, thankful for that double espresso she had had before they had left Boston. Her fingers gently played with the old silver cross that hung around her neck. She knew without looking that her friend Mika, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, was playing nervously with her tongue ring. Emma Frost sat behind the large desk, while her co-head master Sean Cassidy leaned against the wall. The two had spent the last forty minutes discussing with their parents the rules and requirements of the academy. As expected it was Mika's mother doing all the talking, while the fathers quietly nodded along. Micah was not the only one jet lagged.

"Now, let us discuss foreign languages. Which language has the girls been studying in their previous school, it was not in their files." Frost asked.

"English is Mika's foreign languages. We speak in Italian and Egyptian at home. What she knows she learned at her previous school and a little more from Micah in the last six months are so." Mrs. Horus commented. "I do not see the need of a language class."

"Well, Seeing as that will be the case I understand that a exemption can be made." Cassidy added. "Mr. Brennain, would you like Micah to also be exempt from her foreign language. Considering

her proficiency she exhibited early." Frost said, glancing over at Micah.

"General Brennain" he corrected, "And no, Micah is perfectly capable of talking another language. I believe your Latin only extends to religion, you will take that," Father and daughter still made no eye contact, but Micah nodded and then glanced over to Mika.

"Girls, there is only some small business that we have to discuss with your parents. While we were on the tour, I showed you where you rooms were. Your things have been sent up, why don't you get settled then. Your room is the one on the end." Frost said, the only response was a glance from Mika. Then the pair sat up and walked out of the room.

"Abbiamo orinato qualcuno fuori, su là" (1) Mika stated as they left the room and walked down the hall.

"Quel o dio ha molto difettoso un senso di umore" (2) Micah replied in turn

'Maledire questo paese, esso è troppo freddo" (3) Mika said rubbing her hands together.

"Questo posto non ha le sabbie calde dell' Egitto o della brezza calda di Roma. Non siamo più domestici." (4) Micah laughed, so had grown accustomed to the cold when her family had been stationed in Moscow. "Comunque il tempo riflette i nostri nuovi headmistess, giunture di gelo per essere adatto un nome " (5)

"Penso che la temperatura abbia caduto il senso di alcuni degress abbiamo raduno lei " (6) The girls laughed as the finnaly reached their dorm room. It was at the end of a long corridor, and from the positioning, was slightly larger than the other rooms. 

Mika opened the door and stepped inside. The room was much larger than their previous dorm room, but their old school had been built before the American Revolution. There were two double beds on the far wall, bordering a large window. Two desks and dressers were also situated against the wall, and there was a large closet next to the doorway. The walls were white and boring, but that was something easily fixed. The floors were hardwood, but there was a purple and blue rug under the beds. There were several suitcases piled on each of the beds, while several more boxes were on the floor next to them. _Probably our computers and stereo, _she thought to herself. She then turned to her friend, Micah already had that spaced out looked to her. _She never could handle jet lag very well; I give her an hour before she crashes. _She lay down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling _Well, it needed work, but it wasn't bad, for a prison cell._

Meanwhile, in Ms. Frost's office, the parents were still discussing the details of their children's enrollment.

"We need to clear up the matter of their financial accounts." Ambassador Horus said. "I believe that sufficient funds will be transferred from our account at the World Bank to your local branch. The girls will each have their own checking accounts and credit cards. Please send all of the bills to our accountant, he will take care of any bills and expenses the girls may occur."

"Well that takes care of that. Now, I've been going on over Mika's records. She seems to excel at her literature studies, but she seems to have some trouble with her math classes." Cassidy said.

"Yes, Between Mika and Micah they have been able to do well in most of their subjects, because they are able to tutor each other." Mrs. Horus replied. "But, now there is a more important matter. There is a boy, Arderth Fher. Under no circumstances may he be allowed anywhere near here. If he should arrive, can I be certain that he will be kept out?"

"We pride ourselves on having an excellent security system. It will not be a problem. I assure you." Frost said confidently.

"I would hope so, Ms. Frost, Mr. Cassidy. My daughter's safety is not something that I gamble on. He is a dangerous man. I don't want him near her." The Ambassador said gravely. Ms. Frost nodded. 

"Now, there is a serious matter. There is a letter in here, General, regarding your daughter's behavior at her previous school. Is this true, did she assault her professor as violently as this says." Ms. Frost asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true." The General said with a sigh. "AT the London academy there was an incident involving another student. Apparently, this teacher was acting in an inappropriate fashion. Unfortunately, the accusation was not believed because of a lack of proof and the teacher's reputation in the school. One night apparently, the situation intensified. Micah took matters into her own hands. It was not until after this that the proof came out. Mr. Cassidy, Ms. Frost. I know this does not sound well for my child. She has a high respect for life, especially after her mother's death. I know our relationship may seem distant, but she does not let down her friends. Unfortunately, she does not always take the correct way of handling things." 

"Well" Ms. Frost said after an awkward moment of silence. "Both those incidents will have to be taken into account. But do not worry, we have several students here who have …. Interesting problems." 

"I'm sure they will adjust after awhile." Cassidy added.

_ _
* We pissed someone off, up there (Italian)
* That or God has a very strange sense of humor (Italian)
* Damn this country, its too cold (Italian)
* This place does not have the hot sands of Egypt or the warm breeze of Rome. We are no longer home. (Italian, I think you get the picture)
* Though the weather does reflect the our new headmistress, Frost seams to be an appropriate name
* I think the temperature dropped a few degrees since we met her

The title comes from the poem _To Althea from Prison_ by Richard Loveless


End file.
